


HALO The Covenant War

by CorporalRivamika



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalRivamika/pseuds/CorporalRivamika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war between humans and covenant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one: The Humans Take Heian

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction so please give me mercy. Any helpful comments would be appreciated

“slipspace ruptures inbound! All to battle stations!” The Reach was in full battle capacity, and ten seconds after the announcement ten Covenant supercarriers, twenty assault carriers and fifty battlecruisers. As fast as they were out of slipspace the Reach opened fire “All units, fire at will!” the Reach began dropping eight frigates and Longsword-class Interceptors. The UNSC fleet in this sector had one Infinity-class warship called the Reach and six Orbital Bombardment stations loaded with 15 megaton nukes, sixty Paris Heavy Frigate and thirty halcyon-class ships all firing at the covenant fleet that just appeared from slipspace. The first thing the covenant did was to send Phantoms and Boarding Crafts to board the Reach, the captain noticed this “Danny!” as fast as he said that the ship's A.I. named dan appeared on a small cylinder like structure, he looked like a soldier from WW2 ‘what is it sir?” he replied “Danny, focus all our fire power at the Boarding crafts and Phantoms, do not let them reach the ship” “Yes sir” only a few seconds later three boarding ships hit the left side of the Reach and the and the guns began shooting at the rest of the boarding ships that hadn’t hit yet.

 

Meanwhile on the covenant command supercarrier “Shipmaster?” the fleet master asked “yes sir?” the shipmaster replied “I thought you said this planet was unprotected by the humans” said the sangheili leader “yes sir when I scanned the area i didn’t see any humans, they must have came here recently” he replied “all supercarriers and assault carriers return to Heian base” he roared “yes sir, i'll go send a transmission to the rest of the fleet” he said before walking off deck “I don’t want to waste my fire on these small ships” said the fleet leader quietly as he walked to the window in the front of the ship. 

 

In the reach, “sir some of the ships are retreating” said Dan “really? where?” exactly when he said that one of the commanders said “Slipspace ruptures detected in the fleet, all supercarriers and assault carriers are retreating into slipspace” “well, follow them with three bombardment stations!” the captain ordered the commander “we are taking this fight to them” then one of the other commanders said “sir we have located where they are going” “where?”the captain asked “it’s a planet called Heian I think it’s one of their colonized planets it’s somewhere in the Milky way” he replied “milky way?, are they that close to Earth” he said “sir should we still go?” “of course, all our colonies that have been glassed by the covenant, we are going to return the favor, take all bombardment stations and follow them into into slipspace” he said “should we bring paris heavy class frigates?” he asked “Bring the whole fleet, we will nuke the whole planet until it’s nothing but rock floating around in space and if any covenant ship tries to attack the orbital stations we’ll take them down” “yes sir, i’ll send a transmission and coordinates” after that the captain went to his courtiers and looked as they went into slipspace leaving the covenant wondering and said to himself “revenge, for the fall of reach and harvest”

 

The supercarriers and assault carriers came out of slipspace over the quiet planet “shipmaster!” roared the fleet leader called Sork' Tuyokee “yes sir” said the shipmaster called Fin' Farkui “land my personal escort to that clearing ” said Sork’ Tuyokee “I want to surprise my kin” said Tuyokee “yes sir” answered Farkui. Then Tuyokee went to his personal phantom and flew out of the carrier as the phantom left the ship's alarm started beeping “commander what is that?” he asked he ships commander “it’s.. uh.. it’s slipspace ruptures, but their not covenant” he answered “than what is - just as he was about to say it the ship got hit on the right side by a MAC shot 

 

Tuyokee was on his way to his house when the sky lit up and he heard an explosion “what the, what was that?” he said to himself before he saw the underside of the reach that was firing at the ground he couldn’t do anything to stop what happened next the house with his  
entire family in got engulfed by fire as it exploded. He flew backwards and hit the ground hard, as he looked at the house he saw the burning corpses of his family and their screams as they slowly burnt to death echoed through his head as he ran to his phantom and said “take me to the shipmaster… NOW’ he roared at the elite pilot who was scared out of his mind because the pilots before him got shot out of the air in these kind if circumstances “yes sir”

 

By now the bombardment stations were ready to fire and one did, it almost hit Tuyokee’s phantom and he wasn’t ready for it. “Sir the nukes are ready to fire” one of the commanders on the bombardment station informed the Reach “fire commander” he replied “my pleasure sir, fire the first wave of nukes” Tuyokee was looking back at the capital city of Heian as he was blinded by the massive explosion “wha.. no! Those imbeciles I will destroy them, all of them” he roared out into the air as more and more nukes fell from the sky. As Tuyokee reached the supercarrier Farkui asked “sir should we return fire?” he looked concerned “no” Tuyokee replied coldly “ what? but sir” Farkui tried but got interrupted by Tuyokee “we retreat into slipspace but not to any of our small colonies we have to try to finish our mission” he said “yes sir, prepare for slipspace” as they went into slipspace he looked out onto Heian that once was a beautiful planet now it was nothing but a burning rock he saw the explosions tear the planet apart, then he saw nothing but black in slipspace.


	2. The Covenant Fights Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war between covenant and humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi once again heres chapter 2 of this badly written fanfic, if you like it feel free to rate and review, any critique would be helpful

“Every Unggoy in the hangar bay get onto a phantom” the ship master Farkui said in the speakers of the CSO-class supercarrier that was appearing out of slipspace over an un colonized planet that was the second closest to an UNSC colonized planet called gamma 0332 which was mostly used for training recruits and making vehicles like scorpions, warthogs, pelicans, longswords, ETC. “We’ll set up base on this planet, we’ll launch 15 bases to build our army” Farkui said then shut down the speakers and went to the cockpit and said “the order is given sir” Tuyokee turned around and said “make sure we will be ready in five months” he said to Farkui “yes sir”

Meanwhile in one of the small military colonies SGT Amanda Forge walked through the small colony looking at the children playing around. she thought about if she should leave the planet and go join ONI as she looked up in the air and saw the shape of the gas giant that the planet orbited, then she went into her house. Amanda was daughter to SGT John Forge which died protecting the earth from a forerunner danger, as the new arbiter Sork' Tuyokee was the son of Ripa’ Moramee which died fighting John. Sork always believed that Ripa was just MIA instead of KIA because no one had seen the body of him because the planet he was on disintegrated in a supernova he thought that maybe a phantom picked him up in time to escape.

SGT Amanda Forge was a young lady in her mid twenties long black hair tied in a ponytail, She was thin some would say too thin she had big blue eyes and tiny lips. She is the most known sergeant on the planet because she took down a covenant corvette with only one ship and with no MAC gun shots fired. The planet was a big earth like planet orbiting a gas giant that orbited a star not much different than the sun Earth orbited.

A few month later, “How much time until we can strike?” Tuyokee asked Farkui “we are almost ready, we have an destroyer in progress, when it finishes we can launch our attack.” “Good, report to me when it’s ready to launch” he said, “Yes sir” Farkui said nodding his head, then walked off the deck. Tuyokee looked out of the cockpit at the planet. Pathetic humans, thinking they’re safe, he said to himself, then he turned and walked off the deck to report to the hierarchs.

That evening SGT Amanda got a message to report to base, she of course went as quick as she could . When she got there the general stood and looked out through a window, looking at the city. “Sir?” Amanda asked “ah Amanda you’re here” he turned and faced her. The general had a big scar on his face from a fight with an elite, he was tall he had brown eyes and several medals on his chest. “What is it sir? Why was I sent for?” She asked “We think the covenant are planning an attack on altera 2” he told her in a sad voice “what?! How do you know?” she said in a worried voice. “I’m not sure, but I think they’re have a base on one of the asteroids” he said and turned again. “well, one well placed HAVOK nuke could wipe them out!” she said in an uneasy voice. “I think it’s too late for that” he sighed “how so?” she looked at him, he looked back and answered “because we think they started operation five months ago, that's enough time to build multiple shield generators, they would probably survive the blast” he looked out the window and sighed, she asked “what does this have to do with me?” he looked at her and answered “we believe that it’s Sork' Tuyokee, the son of Ripa’ Moramee” she looked surprised at him and said “ok is there anything we can do?” he answered “we can send for backup, but the nearest UNSC ship is too far away to be any help” he sighed and looked down at his feet.

Meanwhile in the middle of the newly built covenant fleet, in the command ship, a supercarrier with red stripes painted on, Tuyokee stood looking at the stars mumbling to himself, Farkui entered the room, “sir, we almost have almost reached the planet” Tuyokee looked at him and said “good, soon I will be able to repay those bastard for heian” Farkui looked at him and said “but sir, heian was a big planet, with a massive amount of civilians, this is mostly military and not very much civilian” Tuyokee looked at the planet approaching, “that’s why we are attacking it, we have invented a small droid that will scan the entire database on the planet, and because it’s a military planet, it’s gonna be easy to find any or all civilian planets.” Tuyokee looked back at Farkui and said “go down to the launch bay, tell them to initiate the droid” Farkui simply nodded and then exited the control room, and Tuyokee looked at the small planet, and smiled menacingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kinda stopped writing for this fanfic cause I don't really know if anyone would enjoy it, so please if you want more tell me! also sorry for the writing, if you couldn't tell im not an native english speaker so if there is any mistakes please tell me.


End file.
